


Make Some Noise

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Begging, Dark Poe Dameron, Dominant Kylo Ren, First Order Poe Dameron, Knight of Ren Poe Dameron, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Apprentice, Poe has a nice butt, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe can get vocal in bed.





	Make Some Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Prompt: Begging

They should be found out by now. Poe is so vocal at times during their lovemaking, but Kylo can take some hope in the fact that maybe Snoke doesn’t know everything. He’d be taunting them right now if he knew. Kylo knows it. 

“I wondered what it would be like to taste you,” Kylo murmurs. “You’ve got such a perfect hole — perfect for the size of my cock.”

Poe moans in pleasure at the praise.

“I’ve tasted you — but never there.”

Poe bucks against him. “Please.”

“Turn over.” Kylo says, and Poe does. “Spread your legs, and then don’t move.”

The downside of rimming is that Kylo doesn’t get to see his apprentice’s beautiful face while he performs the act. He can appreciate the noises he makes, though. Poe lies on his belly, legs spread, and Kylo can’t resist aiming a gentle smack to those perfectly proportioned cheeks. Everything about his apprentice is well-formed, and his cheeks are no exception. Poe whimpers, grinds into the sheets.

“A little eager, are we?” Kylo says. He can’t help but feel his erection throb; he really, seriously wants Poe’s body. Wants to worship it, especially his rounded, ripe-looking cheeks. He hasn’t noticed how…delectable they look.

“Just stop making fun of me and kriff me.” Poe says, but his voice is light.

Kylo teases, nibbles on Poe’s buttocks, murmurs about how well-proportioned he is for good measure. He knows he’s been getting hungrier, even borderline insatiable sexually, but stars, Poe is the most beautiful creature in the galaxy. He’s flawless. Kylo leaves his share of teethmarks on the buttocks — he wants that perfectly rounded rump to be effectively branded in the morning. He places a light kiss to the pucker before extending his tongue, licking, burrowing, and stars, Poe is practically moaning, grinding into the sheets, his hands curling against the sheets. “Kriff…*my lord*…”

A shiver runs through Kylo’s body, and he moans, the vibration running through Poe’s entrance. He delves, explores, wanting more of Poe’s taste before Poe says, “Kylo…my lord…”

Kylo ends his ministrations with a pop, withdrawing from Poe’s entrance — stars, he loves his apprentice’s taste. “What do you need, Poe?”

He rolls Poe over to face him properly, and Poe bucks up against him, eager for more friction.

Kylo grinds back down against him, pinning him down. “Use your *words*.”

“I need you.”

Kylo smirks. “More specifically?” He knows what Poe wants, but he wants him to vocalize it. Wants him to beg. The rimming has left him a lust-filled mess, and his shaft is practically leaking.

“Kriff me.” Poe’s gaze is pretty steady, all things considered. “Fill me up with that dick of yours…you’re proud of how big you are, aren’t you?”

Kylo’s quite generous in size, yes, and another shiver runs through his body. “I’ll crush you.”

“I’m not delicate, just…please…” Poe groans softly. “Kriff me.”

Kylo nods. He prepares Poe; he needs to stretch him more and his mouth and tongue haven’t quite done the trick. Hitting Poe’s prostate makes his apprentice buck and roll his hips, and Kylo groans at the feeling of their bodies grinding together. He aches. He needs to be inside Poe. Poe’s pleading, cursing, and finally, Kylo uses the lube to prepare and enter him.

Oh. It feels so good just being inside Poe. That tight, welcoming heat, Poe’s body arching as he moans his approval. Kylo enters him again and again, and he whimpers, pants — he needs to come, his body is aching for it, but he needs to make sure his apprentice comes first. He reaches between his apprentice’s legs and strokes him even as Poe begs.

Kylo reaches through the Force, uses it to restrain the need to come a little while longer. He thrusts, stroking in time with each thrust before Poe arches back at the moment of climax and practically screams Kylo’s title (kriff, he is so beautiful) as he erupts, hot and sticky, in Kylo’s hand. Kylo releases into him later, after thrusting enough in his lust-fueled haze, and he practically whimpers as he comes — he can feel Poe’s residual pleasure from his orgasm, his trembling calming, and he knows that Poe is always going to be his.

And he, he knows, as he withdraws from Poe’s entrance and draws him into the safety of his arms, is Poe’s.


End file.
